You Started It
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: After all the drama happening in the last few days Akihito and Hiroomi decide to relax with a T.V. show. Well, it started like that anyway...
The dark room was illuminated by the blaring light of the television. Hiroomi let his gaze slide over to the blonde sitting on the couch next to him. After everything that had been happening lately it was nice to just sit and watch T.V. Unfortunately the show Akihito chose... wasn't exactly to his liking, it seemed to be something that perhaps his precious little sister would enjoy though, maybe he could mention it to her? Fully distracted from the show now, Hiroomi glanced at Akihito again and noticed his hand was slightly clenched because of something happening on T.V.

His eyes slipped from the show for a second to see Hiroomi's eyes on him. "Watch the show," he mumbled, quickly looking away again.

Hiroomi smirked softly, getting up from the couch. "Yeah, I'm just going to the toilet."

Akihito nodded slightly, not really paying attention as Hiroomi walked down the hall. Avoiding the toilet completely, he slipped into the bedroom with a small chuckle. Depending on the reaction this could be quite amusing. He kneeled on the floor, going through an array of boxes before sliding a pair of purple glasses over his eyes. When he returned to Akihito he was dismayed to see the lack of reaction as he sat back down. Not really feeling like continuing to watch the show, he leaned towards Akihito in a ploy to make him squirm. A rush of nervousness overcame him and he paused, mere millimetres from the other boy's face.

Aware of how close he had just gotten, Akihito turned to him before immediately freezing. Hiroomi wasn't sure what Akihito had expected but it probably wasn't him sitting uncomfortably close to him, leaned towards his face with a pair of glasses perched atop his nose. A blush rapidly coated his cheeks as he spluttered an incoherent line of words while leaning away slightly.

"Hiroomi, what a- Why are you wearing those?"

Hiroomi chuckled. Out of all the questions Akihito probably wanted to ask? "Don't you think they look cute on me?"

More stammered responses. Hiroomi was enjoying this much more than he probably should've been.

Akihito turned away suddenly. "P-Pervert..." he muttered.

A laugh escaped Hiroomi's mouth - much to the displeasure of Akihito - before he too returned to the show in his original seat on the couch. But he couldn't help notice the slight disappointment as he watched the red fade from his friend's cheeks. Even the simple task of being in that close proximity had made him squirm - which had been the intended result - so why didn't Hiroomi feel quite satisfied?

"Stole these from your room, by the way," Hiroomi pointed out, dangling the glasses in front of Akihito's face.

"I realized," he muttered, carefully taking them from Hiroomi's hand.

Hiroomi laughed, glancing at Akihito. "Did I look pretty?"

There was a slight pause before he awkwardly kicked Hiroomi from the side. "Watch the show."

"But Akkey..." Hiroomi whined, leaning against Akihito's shoulder.

He sighed. "What?"

Hiroomi grinned, kissing Akihito's cheek quickly. "Nothing."

Akihito didn't say anything, his face rapidly colouring again. Hiroomi chuckled in Akihito's silence. "Cat got your tong-?"

He was cut off by the other boy's lips touching his own briefly before disappearing. Finally Hiroomi was silent, stunned. Akihito wasn't looking at him, intently staring at the T.V. as the stubborn colour of his cheeks refused to fade.

"Akkey," Hiroomi said quietly. "You kissed me."

"So? You started it."

At the childish statement Hiroomi burst into laughter, hiding his face in his scarf as his shoulders shook steadily. Akihito looked on flustered and confused and Hiroomi was reduced to girlish giggles.

"Hiroomi?" He asked carefully, touching his shoulder lightly.

He was greeted by a mischievous expression as Hiroomi sobered up immediately. "Don't you think I should finish what I started?"

They never continued watching the show.

* * *

"Hiroomi."

The black-haired male looked up, grinning at his precious little sister. "Hey Mitsuki."

Mitsuki sat in the chair across from him, an annoyed expression on her face. "Don't you have any shame? I don't mind if you and Akihito wanna go screw at his house but when you sneak into the empty rooms at school everyone starts talking. And guess who gets all the questions."

He laughed. "Well that's good because we're only making out at school." He winked as Mitsuki threw him a disgusted look.

"Whatever," she glanced towards the door as Mirai walked in. "May wanna update your blog, Hiroomi has a hickey."

Mirai made a high-pitched noise of shock as Hiroomi fumbled to cover his neck properly with the scarf. Mitsuki smiled.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

 **The last part was for shits and giggles. You either hate it or you like it, but I suck at writing one-shots much more than 600 words so... bonus! Original word count was 664 and final is 809. Any _constructive_ criticism is greatly appreciated, preferably without the sugarcoating.**

 **This fanfiction was inspired by " _OTP_ _Prompts_ " on tumblr so go check them out if you want :)**


End file.
